Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a light emitting diode (LED) package.
LEDs may allow a material included therein to emit light using electric energy, and may convert energy generated by a recombination of electrons and holes of bonded semiconductors into light and emit the light. Such LEDs are being widely used as light sources of lighting devices and display devices, and the development of LEDs is gradually accelerating.
Recently, commercialization of mobile phone keypads, vehicle turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like using gallium nitride (GaN)-based LEDs requires general lighting using LEDs to be actively developed. Use of LEDs such as backlight units of large televisions, automobile headlamps, or general lamps is expanding to areas of large, high-output, high-efficiency products, and accordingly, LED chips and the structures of LED packages have been developed to improve light extraction efficiency thereof.